


Last night in Bogotá

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, abuse mention, oral sex female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: This oneshot takes place immediately following the events of season 3, episode 7.Agents Van Ness, Feistl, Peña and Poikela are all summoned back to Bogotá to answer for their actions during the raid on Miguel Rodríguez's house. When it becomes clear that agent Poikela will get stuck with the blame and sent back to the states, she decides to enjoy her last night in Bogotá.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Last night in Bogotá

Van Ness and Feistl are in the lobby, ending their ongoing discussion and shifting their focus to their boss as he enters in a huff. 

“You heard the news?” Feistl asks. Peña barely slows down, plucking a cigarette from his pocket as he goes.

"Yeah,” the lighter flickers to life in his other hand “I heard." 

"It's not fair." Van Ness states, as if Peña didn’t know that already. He continues straight past them, headed deeper inside the hotel to where the bar is with the two younger agents in tow.

Aurora’s perched on a barstool gulping down whiskey. An unusual sight. He remembers offering it to her one time when they’d just started working together and getting the response  _ ‘I only drink whiskey when I’m about to do something stupid, or something brave.’ _ He’d argued that everything they do on the job is one of the two.  _ ‘My bar for what’s stupid or brave is higher than yours, Peña _ ’. He takes the seat next to her with Van Ness and Feistl pulling out chairs on her other side. Plucks the cigarette from between his lips before speaking.

“So, which one is it, Poikela? Stupid or brave?” She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, a hint of tears welling up in her eyes.

“Turns out there’s an option number three; when my career’s just gotten tanked.” He pretends not to notice how she dabs at her eyes with a napkin. Feistl and Van Ness on the other hand can’t seem to stop themselves from staring though they don’t comment on it.

“Why did they single you out?” Van Ness accepts a beer from the bartender while continuing “We all were in on it. We acted as a team, together.” Aurora scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You know why.” She replies firmly. There’s a moment of silence as Van Ness and Feistl sip their beers. She downs the last of her drink in a quick gulp, sighing a little while rolling the now empty glass between her hands.

“Need another one?”Javier asks. She nods hurriedly and plops the glass back down for the bartender to refill, with Javier gesturing for an additional glass.

  
  


She's digging through her pockets, frustration becoming more apparent with every second that passes without her finding the key. Javier tries to stay out of it but eventually he can’t take it anymore.

“Hey, hey, wait.” He holds a hand up to signal ‘stand still’, something that she reluctantly does, then fishes around in the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out the key within a matter of seconds. She mutters something like ‘fucking great’ under her breath as she snatches it from him. He catches her by the arm before she can slip inside the hotel room. Not harsh, just enough to give her pause.

“How you holding up?” She huffs out a breath, wiping sweat from her forehead as she speaks.

“I’m doing fucking fantastic, can’t you tell?” He just looks at her, and she deflates completely. Shoulders slumping, eyes closing, head falling back to rest against the wall.

“I worked so hard to get here, Javi.” There’s something about the way she says his nickname that makes his heart strain. He tries to think of an answer, of an apology, of anything to say to her. Then all thoughts cease as she leans in and kisses him. Shocked as he is, he finds himself acting on pure instinct; eagerly reciprocating and even letting a little groan escape. Fucking hell, her lips are soft. One of her hands snake over his shoulder to land at the back of his neck. He’s not sure how it happened but she’s pushed back against the wall with him looming over her, their fingers beginning to slip inside each other's shirts. The taste of whiskey on her tongue gives him pause and he breaks away enough to speak.

“How drunk are you?” He asks hoarsely. She wets her lips, pupils blown out.

“Not enough that you need to feel guilty,” she assures him while unbuttoning the top of his shirt “I know what I want.” A garbled sound leaves him, something that even he can’t quite decipher himself. With a quick glance, he makes sure that they are alone in the corridor. He melds his lips to hers again and reaches blindly behind her for the unlocked door. Aurora stumbles backwards, with him closely following. His shirt falls to the ground, shortly followed by her cotton t-shirt to reveal a black and blue sports bra. Even as he’s unbuttoning her jeans some part of his brain is still processing all of this and he finds himself needing more reassurance.

“You sure?” He asks. She turns them around, spinning in a half-circle, so that she is the one guiding him backwards towards the bed instead. Utters her short but definitive answer.

“Take off your pants.” She unbuttons them for him then takes a step back to pull her own pants down. Javier has barely kicked his jeans aside before she pushes him onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He curses under his breath at the feeling of her straddling him. The humidity already has the both of them covered in a layer of sweat and for a moment his gaze gets stuck on a bead rolling down into her cleavage. Then he sees her fingers begin to grasp at the moist fabric, tugging it upwards to reveal a pair of heavy, soft breasts. His hips are already rolling up into her of their own volition. He flips them over and settles between her spread legs. Thrusts once against her still clothed core and earning a gasp from her. He brushes hair away from her face.

“Me encantas, hermosa.” Her hands are clumsily tugging at his briefs and he lends a hand with bringing them down from his hips. He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses across her shoulders and chest, before delving deep into her mouth with his tongue. He feels her wiggling from side to side under him and, daring a glance, he sees her working her panties down the length of her legs. With the patch of hair between her legs now exposed, it takes everything in him not to immediately taste it. He knows that the build-up is at least half the experience. So he kisses her neck, finding a sensitive spot to suck at while letting his thumb rub circles around one nipple. Nails pleasantly scrape down the length of his back and he can feel her tongue swipe across the sweat running down the side of his neck. Satisfied with the pebbled state of one nipple, he turns to the other. Pinches it gently between two fingers. Going as slow as he can make himself in his aroused state. Her legs wrap around him, keeping him close without restricting his movement as he begins to inch down her body. There’s a trio of birthmarks about two inches to the left of her bellybutton and each of them receive a kiss. He licks the inside of her thigh expecting to hear a gasp, a moan, something to indicate her excitement. Instead, she stiffens. Chalking it up to nervousness he hums soothingly and drags his calloused fingers across her stomach.

“Calmate.” But when he goes to kiss the mound she grabs his hair. Not in a ‘hurry up and get to it’-way, no. She’s stopping him. Mierda, she’s changed her mind. Javier props himself up on his elbows to look at her properly.

“Is this not okay?” He asks, brow furrowed “Do you not want me to-” he stops mid-sentence, not sure how to continue. This has honestly never happened before. What had started as a pleasant, albeit surprising, moment between two coworkers is now quickly turning awkward. Aurora’s not looking at him, her upper body curling away from him as best as it can.

“No one’s ever-” she gulps “-ever done that before.” It takes a moment for the meaning to click into place. No one’s ever gone down on her. He knows she’s not a virgin and while he knows about the abuse she survived, he’d assumed there’d been at least one of the subsequent partners that had bothered with tending to her needs as well as their own. Apparently not. Childish fucking idiots. Hauling himself back up to face her, he goes for a deep kiss that doesn’t end until they’re both out of breath. Her fingers keep lightly tracing the sides of his face as if she doesn’t quite know what to do with them.

“Will you let me take care of you, huh?” he whispers “Let me make you feel good, hermosa.” She lets out a shaky exhale.

“Yes, Javi.” He kisses her again, in a way that could almost be mistaken for sweet but he knows that he doesn’t do sweet. It’s not in his repertoire. He finds her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing once before shifting his attention once again to the path he means to take from her neck down to her cunt. Reaching his target, he squeezes her hand again before placing a soft kiss on the outer lips. She twitches once then goes still again, breathing noticeably more laboured now. He sets to licking long stripes, bottom to top, with his nails digging into her skin. When he inserts the first finger and begins pumping it, she squirms and whines in a way that makes his cock twitch.

“Javi…” His lips, currently locked around her clit, release their grip with a pop so he can glance up at her but his finger keeps working back and forth.

“Want me to stop?” He asks smugly. She shakes her head furiously, the hand he’s not holding is clutching at the bedlinen.

“God no!” He thrusts another finger into her and relishes in the cry it pulls from her. Seeking out her clit again, Javier works with both mouth and fingers until she tenses and arcs up off of the bed in the throes of her climax. His fingers slow their pace, not stopping until she’s relaxed back into the mattress. Javier lets go of her hand and crawls his way back up the length of her.

“Not so bad, huh, guapa?” He asks in between sloppy kisses that leaves her chin covered with her own slick.

“Not so bad.” She agrees in a murmur, hands tangled in his hair as she steals another kiss. He grinds his cock against her wetness and lets his forehead come to rest against hers.

“I don’t know who all you’ve been with, but if someone doesn’t make your toes curl they can go jack off in used toilet paper instead. Yeah?” Her eyes flash at that, a harshness coming over her features. She replies from between gritted teeth.

“I know.” Right, touchy subject. Javier rests a placating hand to her cheek. Wants her to know that he is sincere.

“I’m just saying,” he lowers his voice “you’re not a set of holes for people to fill whenever they feel like it.” Her eyes narrow.

“Big words coming from a man who’s fucked just about every prostitute in Medellín.” She says bluntly. Javier is surprised to find that the comment stings but he is quick to shoot back at her.

“If you have an issue with that you can tell me to leave. But remember, you’re the one who invited me in.” He begins to curse himself silently before even finishing the sentence; he doesn’t want to leave. She glares at him, her light brown eyes locked onto his darker ones, and he’s just waiting to get kicked out into the corridor with her slick all over his face and a rockhard boner. Her fists tighten their grip on his locks and there’s definitely a moan rising up in his throat.

“Are you clean?” She asks, dead serious. He wets his lips slowly.

“Yeah.” Then her mouth crashes onto his, licking and nipping at everything she can reach. He ruts at her crotch in a desperate search for enough friction to bring him some relief. She grabs at his shoulders, pushing and turning him while still trying to stay connected to his lips.

“Let me be on top.” She pants. Happy to oblige with this request, he rolls onto his back and she follows him in one fluid motion. She grinds down on him, slick spreading over his length with each movement. Her hand wraps around it, pumping twice before lining him up with her entrance and gently sinking down. It’s too slow, his patience wearing thin, and he grabs her by the hips and snapps the last few inches into her so suddenly that she shouts. She’s still for a moment, chest heaving as she adjusts to his cock. Javier’s lets his hands wander up and down her sides while silently praying for her to move. Finally, she does. His eyelids flutter at the feeling of being enveloped by her, by the way her body rocks back and forth on top of him. With one hand on her hip he lets the other one wander to where their bodies are joined and seek out her clit to rub circles into it. Her pace quickens, along with her breathing, and before long she’s riding him like her life depends on it. When she cries out, her walls tightening around him, he realizes that he won’t be able to hold back. Clawing at her hip he gives a sloppy thrust before reaching his climax.

“Hostia puta!” He snarls as he fills her with cum. She goes slack on top of him and he gives a handful of slow thrusts before relaxing completely.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s fallen asleep in her bed until morning comes. Reaching out, he finds the space next to him empty and he huffs a little. The sound of running water comes pouring out of the bathroom. He considers joining her in the shower, his mind immediately providing him with a vivid image of her front pressed against the wall and him fucking her from behind while water pours down onto them. He’s just decided to make it reality when the water turns off. She exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel, smiling softly when she notices him looking. 

“When’s your flight leaving?” He asks as she begins to look for clean clothes in her bag.

“11 pm.”

“I’d offer to drop you off at the airport but…”  _ But I have to get back to work. You know, the work you just got kicked out of because you did what I told you to do while I walked away with a slap on the wrist. _ He doesn’t say any of that out loud, instead settling for two unfamiliar words.

“I’m sorry.” She abandons the search for clothes and sits down at the foot of the bed.

“Javi...” she says, beckoning for his attention. He looks up at her. Sees the wet hair clinging to her skin, and the marks he sucked onto her neck and chest peeking out from underneath the towel she’s wrapped in. He curses himself for not getting in the shower and leaving a few more marks on her thighs.

“I made my own decisions,” her voice doesn’t waver “Including last night. Don’t apologize.” He finds his clothes, scattered around the room as they are, and gets dressed a little bit slower than necessary. She’s still in a towel when he heads for the door. She’s gotten up from the bed but is keeping enough distance that it’s clear he’s not supposed to kiss her goodbye.

“Good bye, agent Peña.” He bows his head down, almost apologizes again but manages to stop himself.

“Good bye, agent Poikela.”

Javier is ready for this utterly bone crushing day to end. He settles under the cover, closes his eyes and - the phone rings. Hijo de puta.

“Peña.”

“You reached the apartment safely?”

“Yes.”

“Feistl and Van Ness?” By now, he’s awake enough to pick up on the stiff tone of the ambassador.

“Well,” he answers as he begins to sit up in bed “I can hear one of them snoring through the fucking ceiling and I’m pretty sure the other one is also awake listening to the racket. What’s going on?” There’s a long pause. 

“We have an issue.” If Javier was alert before, he’s in full crisis mode now. He’s reaching for his clothes, trying to fit his legs into the jeans while still holding onto the phone.

“What?” Is it a bomb, a rival gang cropping up, a leak? A thousand and one possibilities race through his head because God knows the cartels are resourceful.

“Agent Poikela never showed up at the airport.”


End file.
